The epilogue of the two wicked witches of oz
by anonymoususer101010
Summary: A stoey to fill in the gap of what happens to the witches after their defeat


**This fan fiction is based on the impending storyline of what happens to the recently degraded Evanora, and Theodora. This is my first publication so In advance I apologise for any spelling mistakes and ask that you would comment on them so I may improve. This story contains moderate violence and no sexual/suggestive themes.**

Chapter 1

Theodora stirs in her chambers. A faint musk of smoke still latches too her gown causing an aroma of destruction and despair; just the way she liked it.

She sat up, feeling stiff. The bed she had been designated to was not like her one in the Emerald city.

The glorious Emerald city home to the oath they know as the wizard but she knew otherwise. She knew the true man hiding under the mask of deceit that clouded his people.

The snivelling, traitorous, coward who she had once, so longed for. But know she knows nothing but of the image of Oz burning in hell.

As she plants her feet deftly on the uneven floor she notices that her sister Evanora, has already arisen. She makes a mental note to find her sister.

As she adorns her cloak she stops and gingerly feels the fabric. It was rough and uneven but then she remembered, The uneven and rough was there as a reminder to remind her of her poisoned heart.

Their current accommodation was a small shack deep in the heart of the dark forest a place loathed by many but refuge for some.

As she walked slowly out of her room she saw her sister and keeping close to a wal she observes her whilst incognito.

She was gingerly feeling the large pores and wrinkles of her skin. She was once so beautiful but after her gem was destroyed she had taken on the grotesque form of her true nature, a dark and twisted one.

Unfortunately her sister was not as gullible as she assumed as her head snapped up and her eyes immediately locked on the corner she was concealed by.

"Good Morning sister I trust you slept well, I do apologise for awaking without you however I had to attend to pressing matters."

As her position had now been revealed she walked out from her deceased hiding place and faced her sister. "There is no need to apologise sister the fault was mine for intruding on your activities, I simply awoke because the image of Oz was frozen to my eyes. Then I felt a pang of pain through my poisoned heart the one left charred by him"

Suddenly Evanora looked up with a glint her eyes. She hastily walked over to a book case and selected a battered tome.

As she did this, Theodora looked over to her sister, taking notice of her obvious excitement. As she looked upon sister with concern, her sisters head suddenly snapped up. Looking coy she again started to speak.

"Tell me more about your visions of oz" she said. Her voice, dripping with hatred.

Theodora then started to monologue; Evanora was apparently paying close attention however a hand was reaching for a knife engraved with runes.

Evanora then felt the cool countenance of the knife and grasped it firmly. She hid her hand around her back and pretended to walk round the room whilst listening to Theodora positioning herself behind her.

Theodora seemed not to notice and faced the same direction. Evanora readied the knife. A truly marvellous weapon serrated at the end, long and curved.

As Theodora ended her speech Evanora pounced plunging the knife deep into Theodora's chest. She cut in a circle then plunged her hand in she struggled for a while then wrenched out a beating black heart.

She took two steps backwards. Theordora turned round and stood up she ran for her sister but then stopped. She began to scream as her body slowly became encased in stone. As her scream was finally silenced and her face frozen in a soundless scream, Evanora de-tensed.

As she held the heart in her hand she muttered something a spell kept close to her. The heart was vibrating and suddenly started to smoke excessively. It stated to burn her hand but she dare not drop it then the heart morphed to a stone with a chain an amulet or talisman of sorts but to the witch it was much more.

She donned the talisman and felt her skin change and her pores recede she found a cracked mirror and discovered her youthful looks had returned to her she sparked up a bolt of green lightning and let a coy smile escape her.

"I'm coming oz" she said with contempt and with that she burst from the hut cackling.

**I apologise if there are any mistakes if I receive any constructive comments I will make sure to work on them for a possible next chapter.**

End


End file.
